spacevorpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ships
What are ships? Ships are the vehicles that are used to destroy the enemies base, they each have four abilities which can be upgraded to a level of 3 with the hull upgrades this makes the max level of a ship 15. There are currently 9 ships in the game with five about to be released (Clanknor, Xxggghhr, Torpaz, Turbo Hawk, and Dreadnaught). 4 must be bought with Bang! or Kreds however ships are constantly being rotated between having to be purchased and being free. Player Ships Follow the link by clicking the name of the ships, this includes a much greater detail on the ships. Ant Mk. 1 The Ant is a ship designed to be light and speedy, making it hard to hit; the player must be able to aim well, though. Jabberwocky A melee tank, designed to hit the enemy hard, a player must know how to handle close combat situations with this class. Angel Fire The Angel Fire is a close-quarters ship equipped with flamethrowers, and it has lots of DoT capability. Hirudo The Hirudo can deal large amount of damage, however it has to keep the enemy within its AoE, this makes it also able to take large amounts of damage if the pilot isn't careful. SS Venture The SS Venture is the only ship which can heal its allies on the go however it also packs a punch with its proton vorpedoes. Iron Wolf This ship focuses on dealing large amounts of damage but it can also summon a forcefield which will increase its energy regeneration and protect it. Shinobi The shinobi is a stealth ship which excels at assassination, and when in trouble, can turn invisible and retreat. Circe The Circe is a class which can hang back and let its homing missiles hit the enemy, it is primarily a long range class. Undulorean Timing is everything with this class, literally. Xxggghhr'thulhu An ancient alien ship which has mysterious powers. Torpaz A versatile alien ship with unkown powers, it can use its maelstorm ability to attack and chase enemies while the Torpaz can retreat or chase. Turbo Hawk The Turbo Hawk can deal excellent damage at short to mid range. It has abilities to escape from enemies or make them slip so that large amounts of damage can be dealt with the switchblades. Dreadnought The Dreadnought is a huge tank designed to deal a huge amount of damage. Clanknor A ship built around base assualt, can escape using its wall and heal itself and allies with its gifts. Craw An excellent defense ship, fast and fragile but able to close and quickly deal lots of damage to enemy ships but not very effective against turrets. Wolf Clean-1-.png|Iron Wolf|link=Iron Wolf Torp Clean.png|Torpaz|link=Torpaz SS Clean.png|SS Venture|link=SS Venture Jabber Clean.png|Jabberwocky|link=Jabberwocky Hir Clean.png|Hirudo|link=Hirudo Dread Clean.png|Dreadnought|link=Dreadnought Wolf Clean.png|Iron Wolf|link=Iron Wolf Clank Clean.png|Clanknor|link=Clanknor Turbo Clean.png|Turbo Hawk|link=Turbo Hawk Shinobi Clean.png|Shinobi|link=Shinobi Undu Clean.png|Undulorean|link=Undulorean Circe x90.png|Circe|link=Circe Xxggghhrthulhu x90.png|Xxggghhr|link=Xxggghhr'thulhu AngelFire cut.png|Angel Fire|link=Angel Fire Ant Cut.png|Ant Mk. 1|link=Ant Mk. 1 AI Ships Fighter Drone The small drone armed with a phase beam, they're pretty weak but are worth killing if you are under level 5. Assualt Drone The Large drone armed with lots of pincer bullets, always kill these unless you're max level (and even then they're good for atoms), these deal a bit of damage and take a while to kill. Tips and Tricks Category:Ships